All Those Who Serve
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The war hits close to home for the Rangers.


ALL THOSE WHO SERVE

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Takes place shortly after "Fighting Spirit". _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_ belongs to Disney, not me, although I can claim the Marine and chaplain. The song 'All Those Who Serve' is one I wrote after 911. This is just my idea on how the Rangers would deal with the affects of the war in Iraq. This also includes some KiraConner friendship.

Kira Ford strummed the guitar strings and the other kids listened as she sang her song 'Freak You Out'. Tommy Oliver, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez, and Conner McKnight listened with smiles on their faces. When she had finished, the girl looked up to see the beaming crowd as they applauded. She stepped down from the stage and joined her friends.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Kira, that was awesome," Conner stated.

"Yeah. I love that song," Ethan agreed.

"Thanks," Kira said. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta get home. The mail comes around this time and I like to see if there's a letter from my brother," she told them.

"You mind if I give you a lift?" Conner offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Kira shrugged. They said bye to their friends and left. For a while, they were silent except for Kira giving directions.

"So, I didn't know you had a brother," Conner said presently.

"Yeah," Kira answered.

"How come we've never met him?" Conner questioned.

"He's a Marine in Iraq," Kira replied.

"Oh. Wow," Conner stated. Then, Kira told him what street to turn on and he did so. To their surprise, there was a man in a Marine uniform and another man who seemed to be a priest.

"Hey, what's going on?" Conner wondered.

"Oh, my gosh," Kira gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "No," she said, jumping out. She ran towards her house.

"Kira, you're home," the Marine said.

"No. Matt, no. Don't be here for that," Kira begged him.

"I'm sorry, Kira," Matt said softly.

"No!" Kira exclaimed. "NOOOOOO!" Her voice became a shriek. Conner winced as he put his car in reverse. He had to get out of the Ptera-scream's range. Matt tried to hold Kira, but she just shoved him. Conner ran up and embraced the girl.

"Ssssssshhhhh. Sssssssh. Just cry. Just cry," he soothed. The girl's shoulders wracked with sobs. Finally, the girl looked up.

"Conner, I just want to be alone right now. Okay?" she requested.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. With that, he drove away. The next day, Hailey and the other Rangers listened as Conner told them what had happened.

"You should've seen her, Dr. O. It was scary," he finished.

"Well, it's tough losing someone you love. Especially to war," Tommy stated.

"Poor, Kira. I wonder how she's coping," Hailey Johnston said with a shake of her head. Just then, the door opened and the girl walked in.

"Kira! Conner just told us," Trent said sympathetically.

"How you holdin' up?" Ethan questioned in the same tone.

"A little better. I got a song out of this. You want to hear?" she asked.

"Sure," the others agreed as they went over to the couches. Kira played a soft melody.

_He stands in the middle of the field_

_so scared and nervous, he don't want to be killed._

_But he'll stand and fight _

_so that freedom he may preserve,_

_and I thank God for all those who serve._

_She was young and in love, _

_and didn't want to leave his side._

_So she she went with him _

_and helped the troop hide._

_One night she took a bullet_

_which was meant for him._

_They quickly retreated, and laid her on a bed._

_As he laid a hand upon her head_

_He thought, 'Life sure does throw_

_a funny curve'. _

_And with her dying breath she said, 'I thank God for all those who serve'._

_Now here I stand, to the flag I raise my hand._

_I may not be a soldier and I may not have_

_a lot of nerve. But I thank God for all_

_those who serve._

As the song ended, Kira wiped away the tears that had started to flow. Hailey, Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Trent all put comforting hands on their friend.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it's the wrong month, but this just came to me and it's important that people remember the sacrifices the soldiers are making for us. May they all be blessed and I thank God for all those who serve.


End file.
